


So Far

by james



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop, Steve McGarrett is a lunatic, how is this my life Danny wants to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a rhythm to Danny Williams' life, and it sounds a lot like his own voice screaming 'what the hell are you doing, McGarrett?'  Even after all these years.  </p><p>For the prompt: And just like them old stars / I see that you've come so far / To be right where you are -Jason Mraz, "I Won't Give Up"</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Far

Danny rubbed his face with one hand and sighed. "You're insane," he said as calmly as he could, which given the circumstance was a lot calmer than he had the right to be. He told himself he shouldn't even be surprised -- and, really, he wasn't. 

Across the kitchen, standing half in the doorway with a sheaf of papers in his hand, Steve was grinning unrepentantly. "It'll be fun!"

"Fun?" Danny snapped. Any semblance of calm was gone, because seriously, how did McGarrett even pretend he could slip this past him? Danny gestured at the papers in Steve's hand. "This is your definition of fun? Of course it is, what am I even saying? You're a _lunatic._ People like you are kept heavily medicated for a _reason._ " 

He ignored the way Steve was just smirking at him, then Danny's head whipped around as Grace said, "I think it sounds fun."

Danny's first thought was: thank God, because lately it seemed like she was finally growing out of the moody, sullen teenager she'd been torturing them all with the past few years. He didn't point that out, of course, not wanting to risk pissing her off and getting a flashback. 

Instead he pointed at her and said to Steve, "Do you see what you've done to your daughter? She _agrees_ with you when no human being in their right mind would do so." Danny reached over and patted Grace on the shoulder -- awkward as hell because she was half an inch _taller_ than him and how was that fair? He gave her a sympathetic look. "I don't blame you, Monkey. You met Steve at an impressionable age and you didn't know any better. But you have to listen to me when I tell you, Steve McGarrett is a lunatic."

Grace was just giggling at him, and Danny was pretending he hadn't seen the bug-eyed look on Steve's face. Danny wanted to roll his eyes and thump Steve's head against something flat and hard. Eight years they'd been married, you'd think the man would have gotten used to being a father by now.

"Are you listening to me?" Danny asked him. "We are not doing this."

Steve just looked at him, clearly torn between looking innocent and looking cute and pleading. "She says it sounds like fun, Danno. You're out-voted."

"If you think I could _ever_ be out-voted by you two, you are so very, very wrong. As wrong as you are about this 'vacation.' We are not going." 

Grace turned the puppy eyes on him, which Danny suspected would probably still be working for her when she was ninety. "But I've never been to New Zealand, and this will be my last family vacation before I go off to college." She batted her eyelashes at him, as though she had ever needed any kind of extra ammunition with him. As if he needed the reminder she was going away to San Diego in two months and he would have to start admitting that maybe she was going to grow up soon. Maybe. 

Danny stuffed all that aside; he was going to need more beer to cope with that one. He reassured her, "I'm sure New Zealand is very nice, I have no argument with taking a vacation to New Zealand. What I have a problem with is that Steve's idea of fun family vacation is being dropped by a helicopter onto a glacier with a knife and a tin cup and trying to not die for six days."

"There's a guide," Steve protested, as if _that_ was going to help his position.

Danny just blinked at him. "Seriously?"

"They have state-of-the-art survival gear," Steve added, holding up one of the papers in his hand, a shiny brochure that was meant to lure in the unprepared and unsuspecting, Danny was sure. "It's completely safe."

"You know what's state-of-the-art and completely safe? _Hotels._ They have roofs and actual beds and room service, and fancy restaurants where they will bring you food on a plate which has already been killed and prepared -- sometimes with sauce and a side vegetable. Where no one has to freeze or be exposed to the elements for forty-eight hours and skin a bear with their teeth to avoid starving."

Steve was grinning, still, and he looked like he was laughing on the inside. Grace, of course, was not even bothering to hide it and was laughing out loud. "There aren't any bears in New Zealand, Danny," Steve pointed out.

"How is that even remotely my point?" Danny demanded. "My point is that our family vacation will be -- now and forever -- in a hotel and not in a lean-to on a glacier." Danny held up his hand when Steve opened his mouth to interrupt. "How do you prose we have sex if we -- the three of us," Danny gestured at himself, Steve, and their _daughter_. "Are huddling for warmth in a lean-to on a glacier?"

Steve looked genuinely taken-aback. "I.. uh, hadn't actually...."

"Can I say ew?" Grace said. "I don't want to be where I can hear you having sex, if it's all the same." Danny was almost sympathetic, when she added, "It was bad enough last night. You forgot I wasn't at Mom's this week, didn't you?" She wrinkled her nose at him, which Danny was absolutely certain she'd picked up from Kono.

"You are still in trouble, young lady," Danny told her, shaking his finger at her even though he had no clue what it was she was in trouble for. Something about sneaking in after curfew, he thought, even if technically her senior year was over and she didn't have to be home until midnight all summer. She was looking guilty, though, so Danny figured it was just as well as long as she remembered why, and he turned back to his other recalcitrant. "Well?"

Steve looked sheepish. "I hadn't actually thought about that." He was blushing, Danny noticed, which was kind of adorable. It wasn't getting him out of anything. Yet.

"You thought we'd go on vacation and not have sex? Have we _ever_ taken a vacation where we didn't have sex?"

Grace grabbed his arm. "Please tell me it didn't count as a vacation that time you chaperoned my scout trip." She looked from him to Steve, who was blushing harder. "OH MY GOD!" She dropped her face into her hands.

"If it helps, my parents did the same thing when I was eleven," Danny told her. "At least nobody heard _us._ "

"I don't care if grandma and grandpa have sex!" Grace shouted, then she stopped and made a face. "I mean.. I don't...." She turned to Steve, putting her hands on her hips. "Tell him about the bed and breakfast so I don't have to think about you two _doing_ things."

"What bed and breakfast?" Danny asked, suspiciously.

At that, Steve looked sheepish -- for a second, then he grinned and pulled out a brochure from his back pocket. "We're not really sleeping on a glacier," he said. "We have reservations at a bed and breakfast in Queenstown. Um. And tickets for paragliding, they were part of the package," he added quickly.

Danny scowled, looking from Steve to Grace. "You two were in this together." From the way they exchanged a not-nearly-guilty-enough look, the answer to that was obvious. Danny pulled out his cell and dialed the third number on his frequent contacts list. The phone rang twice before being picked up. "Chin, I've changed my mind. I want to give him back."

There was a pause on the other end of the line, then Chin asked, "Danny? What's up, bra?"

"I want to give Steve back. He's a lunatic and apparently there is no cure. I don't even need a refund, just tell me where I can ship him."

Chin laughed, and Steve, meanwhile, was looking mock-outraged. "Sorry, Danny. There's no return policy. You signed the papers, he's all yours."

"What if I give you Grace, too? She's apparently caught whatever he has. She's turned into a lunatic, as well. I'll even trade you, two of mine for one of yours." Grace pouted at him, and walked over to stand beside Steve, wrapping her arms around his waist and looking at Danny pitifully. Steve added his pitiful expression to the mix, and they made faces at him while he pleaded with Chin to see reason.

"You want to give me Grace and Steve in exchange for Malia?" Chin sounded amused. "If you want to leave Grace while you two take some time off, you know we'd love to have her. But you can keep Steve."

"I'll throw in a steak dinner," Danny said, and Steve looked offended.

"I'll take the steak dinner and Grace, but still not taking Steve. Sorry, Danny. You knew what you were getting when you married him."

"I'd like to argue that I was not in my right mind," Danny told him. "And if you're not taking Steve then you can't have Grace, either. Thanks for nothing," he said, and hung up. He crossed his arms and glared at his two so-called loved ones. "I am not going paragliding, or jumping off cliffs, or whatever it is you two have planned." He held up his hand to forestall interruptions. "I don't care what the two of you do to yourselves, as long as there are no broken bones, no trips to the ER, and no arrests. No, McGarrett, you cannot make arrests nor be arrested. That is what I mean. And you will both promptly return in time for dinner, which had better be extremely expensive and accompanied by good wine and promises to get back to the hotel, or wherever, without anybody falling asleep as soon as he hits the mattress."

"That only happened once," Steve began.

"Twice," Danny corrected. 

"That one wasn't my fault," Steve began. "I'd been drugged!"

"On our vacation," Danny reminded him. "Because somebody decided to interfere with a local case that was, need I remind you, being handled by _Interpol._ Do you know how many of my family and friends have ever been able to say they had a vacation written off by Interpol?"

"At least they wrote it off as a thank you for us helping them catch the guy," Steve countered. 

"If I'm not being sent to Uncle Chin's, I'm going to go pack," Grace interrupted and she scurried out of the kitchen. 

"We're not leaving for another two weeks," Danny called after her. 

"I have to call Dani and figure out what to wear!" she shouted back, then there was the pounding of feet on the stairs. "Maybe she'll let me borrow her red bikini!"

"YOU ARE NOT WEARING A BIKINI!" Danny shouted, then he whirled on Steve.

"Relax, Danny," Steve said, and Danny thought about strangling him. "It's winter in New Zealand. She'll be wearing a coat and gloves."

Danny blinked. "Really?"

"Really." Steve nodded, and a smile slowly appeared.

"You are the most brilliant, amazing man I have ever been married to. How did I get so lucky?" He moved forward and caught Steve's shirt, tugging him in. 

"Sorry now you tried to give me back to Chin?" Steve teased.

"Never," Danny said. "I will give you back in a heartbeat if I can figure out how to make it stick. Otherwise he'll just send you home again and say I owe him beer."

Steve just looked smug, then, and Danny pulled him down by the front of his shirt and kissed him.

the end


End file.
